Hey, I Just Met You
by bs13
Summary: College!AU. Nina and Eddie work at a music store, Mara is a shy bookworm, Jerome and Alfie are big on partying, Amber is a fashion student helping out artist Willow, Fabian, Joy, and Patricia are all college students, and Mick and KT are best friends trying to complete their dreams. Their destines were always connected, but they didn't know it yet. ( Peddie, Jara, Fabina, Amfie).
1. Who doesn't long for someone to hold?

**Let it be clear that I am a huge Nicki Minaj fan and everything I say against her is a total lie. That said, I am not aiming for any controversy over artists. This is a plain old fun House of Anubis AU, with some suspense, mystery, and romance!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis.**

**Song for this chapter: Soulmate by Natasha Bedingfield**

* * *

"You are delusional," Nina Martin grinned good-naturedly at her coworker and longtime friend, Eddie Miller. "There is no way that Fall Out Boy can even hold anything over Bring Me the Horizon."

"Yeah, well, there is no way that Nirvana beats the Beatles," Eddie fired back as he began to alphabetize a bunch of CDs.

"Ugh," Nina eyed the CDs he was dealing with. "Who buys that One Direction crap?"

"It sells, so we have it," Eddie sighed. "Boy bands suck."

"Now wait a second. The Backstreet Boys were good." Nina said.

"As if," Eddie scoffed. "They hardly count as a boy band. They're men."

"Just like the Wanted?"

"Don't even mention them." Eddie groaned.

Nina shot him a grin as she began to open up boxes stocked with the new CDs that came in. She loved working at a music store- it always had something new, even if it sucked.

"Austin Mahone?" Nina read from the cover. "What is this shit?"

"New teen idol, obviously," Eddie laughed. "Come on, quit obsessing over the pretty faced-boy and get to work."

"Shut up," Nina flicked dust in his hair as he walked past her. "Do something useful and open up the store, would you?"

"Whatever." Eddie said as he did as she requested. "Get some good music playing. I'm sorry, Nina, that means none of your sacred boy bands or teen idols. That includes Justin Bieber."

"I am ready to maim you," Nina replied. Pushing back a strand of her wavy, dirty-blond hair, she started up a playlist, singing softly as the song "Always" by Panic! At the Disco started playing.

A bell signaled that a customer entered the room. Three people entered the store; two girls and one boy.

"Hey there. Need help finding something?" Eddie lazily walked over the trio. "Any artist or genre you're interested in?"

"No thanks, we're good," a mousy brunette with a lip piercing assured him.

"Well if you do," Eddie said, "just ask."

"Will do, mate, thanks," the boy said politely, and he pushed back his slightly shaggy brown hair as if it were too hot in the room. He revealed the piercings on his eyebrows as he did so.

"Why have you never showed us this place before, Joy?" the other girl said, and she started to flip through some Sick Puppies CDs. Her dark auburn hair fell over her face as she did.

"Good choice," Eddie nodded at that. "They're awesome." The auburn-haired girl looked up and eyed Eddie somewhat suspiciously.

"Did I ask you?" the girl asked.

"Ooh, we've got a feisty one," Eddie whistled.

"You are so weird," the girl scoffed. "Leave us alone."

"Eddie," Nina called warningly.

"Fine, fine, fine," Eddie raised his hands defensively. "I'm sorry. I was serious about that help, though, if you guys need it." He left the three of them alone and joined Nina behind the counter.

"We don't annoy customers," Nina shook a finger in his face in mock annoyance. "You must be more careful, Edison."

"Don't call me that," Eddie groaned.

"Fabian, look, Maroon 5," the girl, Joy, called to the boy.

"They're alright." Fabian nodded at the CD she was holding up. "Patricia, what do you think about them?"

"Eh, I've heard better, I've heard worse," Patricia said. "As long as you don't try to make me hear any of your Lana Del Rey crap."

"Lana Del Rey is amazing," Joy pouted.

"I'm inclined to agree." Nina called from behind the counter. "Her voice can calm anything, I swear. Plus, her songs actually have _meaning_."

"Her voice is too breathy," Patricia argued.

"Whatever," Joy rolled her eyes. "You can't even stand most female singers. Is there a reason you flock to male rock bands?"

"Is there a reason you flock to female singers?" Patricia fired back. "Come on, if we're ever going to reach the library, you have to pick a bloody CD and get moving."

"Hey, it was not my idea to go to the library." Joy muttered. "Fabes, it's all your fault."

"W-What? How?" Fabian stuttered.

"Panic! At the Disco," Patricia noted as she picked up an album of theirs, ignoring Fabian;s question . "They're pretty good."

"Sure," Joy noted, "but that doesn't mean I want one of their CDs."

"You suck." Patricia sighed.

"There's Nicki Minaj's album," Fabian held up the CD for Joy to see.

"Ew, Fabian, what the hell is wrong with you?" Patricia stared at the CD with distaste. "Her birthday present should be something she enjoys."

"It's your birthday?" Nina asked. "That's funny, it's mine too!"

"Cool," Joy smiled politely at Nina. She took the CD from Fabian and gazed at it. "Well, I do love Nicki Minaj-"

Patricia made a gagging motion.

"It's your decision, of course," Fabian smiled at Joy. "Don't let Patricia change your opinion."

"Hey, I happen to have a very good opinion." Patricia complained.

"I'll just take this," Joy took the Nicki Minaj CD and passed it in front of Nina.

"Good choice," Nina lied smoothly.

"What? But Nicki Minaj _sucks_," Eddie cut in.

"Eddie!" Nina cried.

"Shut up, Weasel!" Patricia defended Joy. "We didn't ask for your stupid opinion."

"Wow, Weasel. Did you come up with that one yourself?" Eddie rolled his eyes.

"I said shut up!"

"Enlighten me, Yacker; should I take orders from you?" Eddie glared.

"Yacker? Oh wow, that's so juvenile," Patricia spat.

"Says the girl who just called me a weasel!"

"Both of you can shut up," Joy interrupted. "I'm buying something here."

"Forget this," Patricia snapped. "Let's go someplace where the people are actually _friendly_."

"Now hold on," Fabian said. "You said it yourself, we've got a place to be at. We can't try to find another music store."

"Yes we can," Patricia said.

"Patricia, it's okay," Joy rolled her eyes. "I'm not offended by what this dick says. I like her and that's all that matters."

"Hey!" Eddie sputtered.

"She's right, Eddie," Nina said pointedly. "What she likes is different than your taste in music."

"You hate Nicki Minaj too," Eddie said childishly.

"That doesn't mean I'm going to tell her that." Nina said.

"So you'd rather lie to her. Is that it?" Eddie crossed his arms.

"I was being nice," Nina said defensively.

"You know what? Forget it. I can buy this on iTunes," Joy threw the CD down on the counter. "I don't want to hear you all bicker like a bunch of old ladies."

"Let's go, Patricia." Fabian tugged the girl to the exit.

"As soon as this bastard apologizes," Patricia stared at Eddie.

"I'm not going to apologize for having taste," Eddie scoffed. "Besides, you hate Nicki Minaj too. I heard you tell your friend that."

"I hate _her_, but I hear her music." Patricia said. "It's meaningless and dumb, but I hear it for Joy."

"Her music is not meaningless and dumb. She's inspirational," Joy countered. "Have you heard her song 'I'm the Best'?"

"Because that doesn't sound self-centered," Patricia rolled her eyes.

"It's inspirational!" Joy pressed.

"If you're not buying something, I suggest you leave," Eddie said. "We have a right to refuse service to anyone, and we intend to."

"Eddie," Nina snapped. "We are not going to refuse them service."

"We're the ones who don't want your goddamn service." Patricia said.

"Patricia, they're not worth it. Let's go," Fabian placed a hand on the girl's arm. She jerked her arm away, the anger still evident in her eyes.

"This is all your fault for offering to buy Joy a CD for her birthday," Patricia snapped at the quieter boy.

"Can we just leave?" Joy shoved them both out of the door, not glancing back at the two employees.

"Idiot," Nina turned on Eddie once they were gone. "You lost us customers."

"You lied to them," Eddie said. "So, really, _you_ lost us customers."

"You _revealed_ that I lied to them."

"Yeah, well, you- you- it wasn't my fault!"

"Real smooth, Edison."

"Don't call me that!"

"Um, hello?" a girl entered the shop, pushing delicate black glasses up her nose. "Hi, I was wondering if either of you know where the library is?"

"Oh great, another person looking for the library. Do you like Nicki Minaj too?" Eddie asked.

"What?" the girl blinked in confusion.

"Sorry, he's just an idiot," Nina laughed. "The library is about a block away, right next to the Supermarket. From here, just walk straight down the street and turn at the second light."

"Great, thanks," the girl said gratefully. She started towards the door, but she paused. "I'm sorry, but, uh, can I ask what this place is?" She was eyeing the stands stocked with metal bands, as their cover art was always very interesting.

"It's a music store," Nina laughed. "Anubis Records."

"Right, I read that," the girl said. "Anubis is an Egyptian god, right?"

"It's a stupid name." Eddie shrugged.

"Well, sorry," the girl gave a nervous laugh. She pushed back a strand of wavy, dark hair and started towards the door, but she almost collided into the boy walking in.

"Hey, watch it," the boy snapped, barely giving the girl a second glance.

"Sorry," the girl blundered, and her tan cheeks flushed red.

"Jerry!" Eddie called at the sight of the boy.

"Edison," Jerome Clarke said dryly. "This must be some sorry place if half the staff consists of you."

"Well, it is a pretty sorry place, but that's because we're letting people like you in." Eddie smirked, and Jerome grinned.

"Always biting back, Miller, always biting back. Say, do you have that order for me?" Jerome asked.

"Sure, lemme get it," Eddie said, and he left to the back room of the store. Nina began to dust off the counter, but she noticed that the girl from earlier was still there, studying a CD with a furrowed brow.

"Hey," Nina walked over to the girl. "Need help looking for something?"

"Oh, no," the girl said sheepishly, and she placed back the Daft Punk CD she'd been holding. "It's just...these things are so weird sometimes. The CDs, I mean. I can only imagine their music."

"They're not bad, actually," Nina said. "But I've heard better. Their songs are trashy with no meaning, but they're pretty catchy."

"I'll bet," the girl mused. "Well, I should go."

"Yeah, you're going to the library, right? Well, have a nice day." Nina smiled.

"You too, uh-Nina?" the girl pushed her glasses up to stare at Nina's name tag.

"Yup," Nina nodded. "Can I ask your name?"

"Mara," the girl licked her lips nervously. "Mara Jaffray."

"Pleased to meet you," Nina said. "Have fun at the library."

"Thanks," Mara said. "For telling me where it is, anyway."

"No problem. See you around." Nina said.

"Bye."

"Chatting up customers to let them leave? Sad, Nina, sad." Eddie clucked his tongue as Mara left. "Hey Jerome, the CD's right there on the counter!"

"Thanks, Edison," Jerome called. "Hey, listen, Alfie and I were throwing a bash tonight. You should come. Bring your girlfriend." His eyes flitted to Nina.

"Whoa, she is not my girlfriend." Eddie said.

"As if I'd date _him_," Nina snorted.

"Whatever. If you guys can make it, just swing by at seven," Jerome shrugged. "See you later, Miller!" He exited the store.

"So, would you feel up to it?" Eddie turned to Nina. "Now that you'e been included in the invite, you kinda have to show up."

"So I can be seen as your girlfriend? No thanks."

"Say you're my sister then. Just come? Please? It'll be fun! You aren't even doing anything fun tonight, and it's your fucking _birthday_."

"I was going to watch all the Harry Potter movies again. I wouldn't call it not fun."

"So you're going to spend your night watching a bunch of British guys do spells and battle men with no noses."

"You don't get it; you've never watched the movies before!"

"Do it for me, Nina, please?" Eddie begged.

"For you? No," Nina said.

"Nina! How about this: if you go, I'll take your late night shift for the next week and never skip a day of work."

"Make it three weeks and you've got a deal," Nina grinned.

"Fine," Eddie groaned. "The things I go through to make you have fun..."

"Get back to work," Nina teased.

* * *

"A party, huh?" Patricia took the invite from Jerome's fingers. "I'll take it into consideration, but I'm horribly busy tonight."

"Ah, did you get another customer?" Jerome asked.

"I'm not a whore, Jerome, so get that disgusting smirk off your face!" Patricia hit his arm hard, making him wince.

"Shh, it's a library," Joy hissed.

"Mercer, you and Rutter are welcome too," Jerome said. "It _is_ your birthday after all, and what friend would I be if I didn't celebrate you?"

"Cut the crap, Jerome. Why are you _really_ throwing a party?" Joy asked.

"A friend of mine lent me his place. It's huge, it's got a pool, and there's plenty of alcohol," Jerome said.

"I'm there," Patricia grinned.

"But I thought we were studying tonight," Fabian stared down at the Physiology book that he'd taken from the shelves of the library. "I had the snacks ready."

"Bring them over to the party," Jerome shrugged. "I'm counting on you three coming, agreed? It won't even be that big of a party, so I can use all the people I can get."

"Why not ask random strangers?" Patricia teased.

"Haha. Trixie, you're hilarious." Jerome deadpanned, recalling one year where Alfie invited random people to a party of theirs. Long story short, the police had to get involved.

"Well, see you there, Jerome." Joy said.

"Are you hinting that I leave?" Jerome gasped over dramatically, clasping a hand over his heart. "I'm hurt."

"Just go and leave us alone," Joy rolled her eyes.

"Hey," Patricia poked Joy suddenly. "Doesn't she go to school with us?" Joy turned her head to see where Patricia indicated. Her eyes fell on Mara, who had just entered the library.

"Oh yeah! She's that uber genius in our class," Joy said. "She's taking my Spanish class, math class, and English."

"I knew it," Patricia nodded. "Mara, right?"

"Yeah." Joy agreed.

"So if she's so smart," Jerome spoke, "why aren't you two friends with her? She could be valuable."

"Valuable? Jerome, she's not a thing," Fabian said.

"I didn't say she was. Geez, Rutter, don't get your knickers in a twist." Jerome said.

"I'm not particularly a fan of the smart kids," Patricia made a face. "They're too stuck up and orderly. I hate it."

"That's so mean, Patricia." Joy said.

"Whatever. You know I'm not friendly," Patricia said.

"Mara! Over here!" Joy called suddenly.

"What are you doing?" Patricia asked, startled.

"Being friendly," was Joy's reply. Mara, startled herself, looked up to see Joy waving her over. Pushing her glasses up, Mara awkwardly walked over to them.

"Was there something you needed?" Mara fidgeted.

"Well when you put it that way-" Jerome began.

"Shut up, Jerome," Joy snapped. "So, Mara, have you done the Spanish homework?"

"Yes," Mara replied.

"Do you think you can help us?" Joy asked. Mara's eyes flitted from Fabian, then to Jerome, then to Patricia, and finally Joy.

"Sure," Mara muttered finally.

"Oh, where are my manners?" Joy gasped. "Were you doing something before this? I didn't mean to interrupt you or anything..."

"No, I was just coming to check out a few books, but this library doesn't have them," Mara explained. "I'm fine to stay for a few hours."

"Hours? Will it take that long?" Patricia made a face.

"Not necessarily," Mara said quickly.

"You still have a party to go to, remember," Jerome said. He stood up and made as if to leave. "I'm going now. Be there, alright?" Once he was gone, Joy again turned to Mara.

"Mara, would you like to come?" she asked kindly. "To Jerome's party, I mean?"

"Me?" Mara repeated. "No, it's fine. I wouldn't want to impose."

"It'd be fine," Fabian assured her. "The more the merrier, right?"

"No, really, I hate parties," Mara said sheepishly. "Maybe some other time."

"Oh come on. Just one party?" Joy pouted. "It'll be fun!"

"Really, no thanks. I would be really out of place there," Mara said. "I tend to be a killjoy at parties."

"So is Fabian," Patricia urged, "and he still goes." Fabian just sighed as if he'd heard it a million times.

"Mara, I insist." Joy said. "It'll be fun, you'll see."

"Well, maybe once..." Mara hesitated, not wanting to refuse them.

"There we go!" Joy crowed, a grin spreading over her lips.

"Now can we study?" Patricia asked. "I'm tired of waiting for you people. I, for one, want to pass my class."

"As if. You're actually taking classes because I made you go," Joy laughed. "You've never wanted to pass a class in your life."

"Shut up, Joy."

* * *

"If you were to take the colors in your jacket and throw them on your weird paper-thing, it would like look throw up," Amber Millington told the young artist before her dryly. "Try something more fall-colored."

"Well, my shirt _is_ covered in paint splatters..." Willow Jenks gazed up at the older girl, a little afraid.

"That's no excuse," Amber huffed. "You should splatter your paint in a much more fashionable manner. I see promise in you, but you have to work harder."

"Amber, don't disturb my students," Mrs. Andrews, the teacher at Arts Academy for Girls where both Amber and Willow were currently at, stared at the blond girl unwaveringly. "Is there a reason you're here, miss Millington?"

"Hi Mrs. Andrews," Amber smiled. "I was just stopping by to see the new talents. Have you had any new fashion designers this year?"

"No, dear, you've been the only one in years." Mrs. Andrews said.

"Well, your program for fashion arts is very outdated," Amber said. "I was wondering if I could start helping you out here."

"That's a very selfless offer of you," Mrs. Andrews looked surprised. "Is there something wrong, Amber?"

"Well," Amber laughed nervously, "there's been some trouble at my school."

"Which means?" Mrs. Andrews gazed at Amber knowingly.

"My Art 101 teacher won't give me a passing mark unless I do volunteer work that is related to art," Amber said. "I was hoping you could let me volunteer here."

"I'd love to have you, my dear," Mrs. Andrews said warmly. "Working at our fashion unit is out of the question, however."

"What? But I love fashion above all art! You know I'm really good at it, too!"

"I know, my dear. But if this is an Art 101 class, you and I both know that volunteering for the fashion unit wouldn't count. Art, however, now that is a good choice. You can supervise the art students and maybe help me clean when class is done. Shall it be so?"

Amber stared at her teacher for a while. When it was clear she wasn't joking, Amber paused to consider this. Watching messy, fashion challenged kids and teenagers paint, draw, and sketch, all while being promised manual labor afterwards? It didn't sound good.

"Yes," Amber said. "That sounds...lovely."

"Wonderful. Then you can have the pleasure of meeting the art students. Poppy, Willow, and Erin. Girls, please say hello to Amber. She'll be helping around here," Mrs. Andrews said.

The girls stared at Amber, unsure. Amber gave a weak smile. This was going to be one hard semester.

"Sorry I'm late," a breathless blond girl pushed open the doors to the room. "I'm Cassie. I was wondering where-"

"Cassie. Ah yes, you're the new fashion student, am I right?" Mrs. Andrews said calmly. "Welcome. Take a seat with the other girls for now; I shall speak to you later."

"What? Mrs. Andrews, you lied to me!" Amber sputtered.

"No, Amber, I did not. Cassie here wasn't scheduled to come, but I brought her here, as her father is my brother. It was unknown if she was coming or not, so I told you no, there weren't any new fashion students. I just didn't say there _might_ be new ones." Mrs. Andrews said calmly.

"Uh, Mrs. Andrews, may we continue?" Erin raised a hand.

"By all means, dear," Mrs. Andrews said calmly. "Amber, please get to know the students when you can. They're very nice girls, the lot of them. Cassie, may I speak to you privately?" Cassie got up and she and Mrs. Andrews exited the room.

"I know you. You're Amber Millington, the daughter of the mayor," Poppy said suddenly. "Aren't you in college?"

"Yes," Amber fluffed her hair.

"So why are you at a high school arts camp?" Erin asked.

"I'm volunteering, gosh!" Amber sighed. She stopped and took a picture of each girl. "There. I'll make sure to study you all tonight." She then proceeded to open a magazine she had in her bag. "Now, all of you, tell me your ages."

"I'm eighteen," Willow piped up, speaking to Amber. "I'm the closest to your age."

"Well I'm fifteen. Ha," Poppy said. "I got in younger than you."

"Why are we comparing ages?" Erin asked, confused.

"Just say your age," Amber interrupted.

"I'm fourteen," Erin said slowly.

"Well, you're not all hopeless," Amber said after some careful deliberation. "What are everyone's plans tonight? We can bond over frozen yogurt after class."

"I can't. My brother is having a party," Poppy said.

"Oh, I love parties. So it's settled, we bond over at her brother's party," Amber said excitedly.

"I'm not sure he wants strangers there." Poppy fidgeted like she was itchy.

"That's why we're getting together to get to know each other. Then we won't be strangers anymore. How does that sound?" Amber said.

"I'm not sure," Poppy hesitated.

"So tell me about that girl, Cassie," Amber whispered, going right off track. "How good is she at fashion?"

"She's great," Erin brightened, and it was clear she admired Cassie's work. "I absolutely adore her designs."

"Uh-huh. We'll see about that," Amber muttered to herself.

"What was that?"

"Oh, nothing," Amber smiled brightly. "How about it, girls? Interested in a party to bond and get to know each other better?"

"I guess it couldn't hurt," Erin said.

"My brother won't mind too much, I guess," Poppy shrugged.

"I'm not sure my parents would let me go," Willow said. "They don't believe parties are good for health."

"Parties are amazing," Amber pouted. "How can people not like them? They're amazing! Better than amazing! They're stupendous! Did I use that word right?"

"What time should we show up?" Erin asked.

"I'll text you guys the details. Write down your cell phones numbers," Poppy said.

"I don't have a phone." Willow interrupted.

"Er- okay, I'll write down the info for you," Poppy said, and she began to scribble down the address. "The party starts at five. You guys can leave whenever you want."

"Sounds good," Amber said. "Now, what are you all painting?"

"We're painting still life." Erin explained.

"I'm doing a can," Willow beamed. "It's a soda can, too."

"It's nice," Amber studied the easel, "but you should spice it up a little. Now, who needs outfits for this party?"

The other three girls meekly raised their hands.

"Great. Come on, we have work to do." Amber grinned.

* * *

"Mick, tighten up on those corners. Now drop and give me twenty," KT Rush yelled as her friend came running back from the ten laps he'd been running around the gym.

"KT, I'm dying here," Mick complained, but he dropped and began to do as she ordered.

"Okay," KT said once he was done. "Now for crunches."

"KT!"

"Okay, fine, take a break," KT laughed. "You're doing good, Mick."

"Thanks. In all fairness, I have a great coach," Mick teased. "Do you really think I can get that football scholarship?"

"If you don't then I've been wasting my time with you. Now come on, hustle and get some more laps in." KT ordered.

"I'm done for today," Mick shook his head. "Amber texted me. I have to get home and dress into something else because she wants me to go to a party with her."

"Lucky you," KT said dryly.

"You should come. You've never even met Amber yet." Mick said.

"She's your girlfriend, Mick. It'll be awkward. Plus, she'd probably be jealous if she knew I was your friend," KT said.

"Amber's not the jealous type. She's totally understanding. Come on, don't you want to have fun every once in a while?" Mick prompted.

"Are you saying my life is lame?" KT asked.

"Well, it kind of is," Mick grinned. "When was the last time you even went out on a date?"

"What does that have to do with anything?" KT blushed.

"I'm saying it's time for you to get out there and live a little," Mick nudged her playfully. "Not everything has to be about school."

"Hey, be glad I'm your personal trainer here." KT warned.

"I appreciate it, KT. Now I'm going to repay you for it. You're coming to the party." Mick said.

"Mick. Think for once in your life. It's going to be at a total stranger's house, and I'm going to be an awkward third wheel with you and your girlfriend. That's not going to happen," KT said.

"It'll be fine. Come on, you wouldn't leave me alone, would you?" Mick faked a pout, and KT made a groaning noise.

"I hate you," KT sighed.

"You're awesome, mate," Mick grinned, and he threw his arm around her shoulders, pressing a light kiss to her cheek in sheer happiness.

"Ew, you're all sweaty," KT pushed him away, trying to hide the blush that was taking over her cheeks. "And quit calling me mate. It's so masculine."

"Come on. I'll take you home already," Mick said, and he grabbed his keys. "Are you going to change before we come pick you up?"

"Are you saying I look like a slob?" KT joked, staring down at her simple T-Shirt and ripped jeans.

"I'm saying you're also sweaty." Mick chuckled.

"Because somebody doesn't like to practice relay running without a partner," KT complained.

"Relay race is a team sport. Besides, it's not going to help me if I want a football scholarship." Mick said.

"I'm your trainer. I know what is best and what isn't, so quit questioning my motives. Come on, hotshot," KT grinned suddenly, "race you to the car!"

"Hey! No fair! You got a head start!" Mick laughed and he took off after her. They got in the car, KT having beat him, and they drove away.

"So, is this party something formal?" KT asked.

"Amber says it's casual- whatever that means," Mick explained. "I'm not wearing any tie, though."

"Huh. Okay." KT paused to think it over.

"So, what are your plans this semester?" Mick asked.

"Oh, you know, just trying to get my AA," KT said. "Get ready to apply for a different college, a four year university- you know what it's like."

"I'm going to miss you," Mick nudged her with his elbow.

"Hey, don't start getting emotional. If you do I'll break down and cry," KT warned. "Besides, we still have one more semester together. And you'd better call regularly when we're apart."

"You better call me every hour, then," Mick teased.

"Then you call me every minute," KT mocked.

"Every second!" Mick grinned.

"You're an idiot," KT laughed.

"But I'm _your_ idiot," Mick smiled, and he nudged her again, but only playfully. KT felt her heart pick up. _If only that were true._

* * *

The tall, gaunt man studied the papers before him before he threw them across the table, suddenly very angry for no apparent reason.

"They've formed, Corbierre," he said in a low, gravely voice. "I can feel it." He stared down at the stuffed raven as if expecting a reply. "My destiny should not intertwine with theirs. It's time we take our own measures." He stroked the raven's head with his thumb and glanced at a photo on his desk.

"Victor, there is someone waiting on the line for you," his maid, Trudy, entered the room. "Shall I tell them you're busy?"

"No, Trudy," Victor said, and he picked up his phone. "I've been waiting for this call."

* * *

**I'd like to take a moment and talk about one author that gave me the inspiration for this story: GetPitchSlappedNeonTrees. She wrote an amazing story "Anything Could Happen." Not only did she combine Moy, Fabina, Peddie, and- above all- JARA, in an amazing story, but her story was one of the first that I could read and never tire of. Despite having several OCs, they fit wonderfully in the story and she does a good job of keeping them realistic. She inspired me to write an AU where the characters are older, and even though she'll probably never see this, I just admire her work so much.**

**Anyway...eh...thanks for reading so far, and I would love reviews! (If you all have time of course).**


	2. We can feel so far from so close

**First off, I'm barely on this site anymore, I'm afraid. :( Not because I don't like it, but because trying to catch up with my reviewing and reading is too hard when I'm in school. But I hope you'll all forgive me!**

**Song for this chapter: Ships In the Night by Mat Kearney**

**Dislciamer: I don't own House of Anubis.**

* * *

Blue-grey eyes met brown ones, both silently judging each other. One mouth gave a weak smile, the other gave a frown. Finally one turned away to look at the person who had made both eyes meet in the first place.

"Mick," Amber glared at her boyfriend, "who is she?"

"Oh, this is KT, the girl I was telling you about," Mick said obliviously, and he draped an arm around KT's shoulders as they met Amber in front of her house. "My best friend, remember?"

"You never mentioned your best friend was a girl," Amber crossed her arms.

"Her name is Kara Tatiana. I thought that was enough to prove she was," Mick said.

"We are not taking her with us. This is a date." Amber snapped.

"I made her come. I'm taking her," Mick said.

"So you don't love me anymore," Amber gasped.

"Babe, don't you think you're overreacting?" Mick sighed. KT shifted from foot to foot awkwardly, wondering if she should cut in.

"You invited another girl to go to a party with you. I have a right to be angry," Amber said.

"I invited her to come with _us_, not me." Mick said.

"Like that's any better!" Amber shouted.

"I can go, Mick. It's not a problem." KT whispered.

"No way. You're coming." Mick protested.

"Then you're going to have to pick. Me or her?" Amber asked.

"I'm not choosing between you two," Mick said, exasperated.

"Because you like her more!"

"Amber, please."

"I can't believe you sometimes!" Amber began to cry.

"You know, I'll wait in the car," KT cut in.

"You can _leave_," Amber glared at her.

"Whoa. She's my friend, Amber, and I'm not going to have you speak like that to her," Mick said.

"Well, make her go with someone else to the party. But I am not going if she is." Amber said.

"Mick," KT said, "I'll drive there myself. Just text me the details."

"But this is ridiculous. Amber's just being moody today. I'm sure we can make room for you so you don't have to waste gas," Mick said. "There's no reason why I can't take both you _and_ Amber."

"Mick!" Amber snapped.

"Come on," KT punched his shoulder awkwardly. "I'll be fine. Now do something useful and go out with your girlfriend, okay?"

"I'm going to make sure you're there. Don't think about ditching me since I'm not driving you." Mick warned, accepting the idea.

"Okay, okay. Now get a move on." KT replied. Mick walked over to Amber and KT paused. "Um, but I need a ride to my car."

"I figured," Mick laughed, and he took out his keys.

* * *

Mara couldn't feel more out of place.

"I don't like this," Mara whispered to Joy.

"Don't worry. It'll be easy," Joy assured her. "Just down it without thinking." She gave Mara the full shot glass and Mara trembled at the sight. She had never even had a beer before, and now they were offering her something so strong?

"Take Patricia for example. She's a pro," Fabian joked. Mara noticed that he didn't seem too excited at the idea, either, and he eyed his own shot glass in distaste.

"It's true," Patricia tossed back her third shot and Mara blinked in surprise.

"Hey, quit taking all my alcohol," Jerome threw an arm around Patricia's shoulder as he joined the four of them. "Alfie's been out since the last hour and I'm bored."

"He left?" Fabian asked.

"No, he's drunk," Jerome replied, and he took a shot for himself. "It's a nice place here, though. Don't you all agree?"

"It's sweet. Nice pool you got here," Patricia said. "We should all go swimming after Mara takes her first shot. And Fabian takes his, of course."

"Stutter Rutter taking a shot. This I have to see." Jerome smirked.

"Shut up, Jerome," Joy rolled her eyes. "Fabian can take a shot when he's nice and ready."

"Ooh, listen to her. Someone's smitten," Jerome teased.

"I said shut _up_!" Joy hit his arm, blushing madly.

Fabian quickly downed his shot, making a face after it was gone.

"Whoo," Patricia cheered flatly. "Come on Mara, you got this."

"No, really, I don't." Mara shook her head violently.

"I know you've never had a shot before, but it'll be fine," Joy prompted. "If you don't want to do this, though, forget it. We're not trying to force you into anything you don't want to do."

"You've never had a shot before?" Jerome eyed Mara with curiosity. "And you're in college? Someone's certainly been sheltered."

"I like to think I've been responsible, thank you," Mara muttered.

"Come on," Joy said, taking Mara's arm. "Let's go out for some air. Patricia, want to come?"

"What about me?" Fabian complained.

"This is girl stuff, Fabes," Joy scolded. "Honestly."

"I'll catch up," Patricia called, and she continued to down shots.

"Maybe I should go." Mara confided as Joy dragged her outside where the pool was.

"Are you kidding? No way, this is going to be fun," Joy said. "I know it seems like a sticky party right now, but it'll get better. Jerome's parties always do. We just have to wait around until the inevitable fight comes."

"Fight?"

"Yeah! I don't know why, but every party Jerome and Alfie throw ends up with someone getting hurt. Fight over a poker game, fight over a cheating girlfriend, that kind of stuff. And it's hilarious because once Jerome was in one fight where his girlfriend was cheating on him. He got punched so hard he blacked out."

"His girlfriend cheated on him? That's awful," Mara said. "Did she and Jerome break up afterwards?"

"Duh," Joy said. "No respectable person stays with someone who cheats on them."

"Right." Mara said.

"Now come on," Joy smiled. "Let's have some fun."

"Um, how-?"

The words had barely left Mara's lips when Joy, fully clothed, did a perfect dive into the pool. She swam to the edge before coming up, and once she did, she gave Mara a sheepish look as she saw Mara's shocked expression.

"Sorry," Joy called, "I forgot to tell you what I was going to do."

"T-That was insane," Mara sputtered. "Why are you...you aren't even dressed for...how aren't you cold?"

"I'm never cold when it comes to a pool," Joy sighed contentedly. "I'm part of the swim team; maybe you've seen some of the other girls around?"

"Some," Mara said. "But why with all your clothes?"

"I'm not going in naked!" Joy laughed, and it made Mara uncomfortable at her words, even joking as they were. "I didn't bring a swimsuit, that's all. And I'll be damned if I ever strip down to my underclothes in a party full of perverts."

"You're insane." Mara managed to say.

"Thank you," Joy smiled. "Want to come in?"

"Oh, no, I like to stay dry," Mara said. "And sane."

"Last one in has to make out with Jerome!" Patricia hollered and she suddenly jumped into the pool out of seemingly nowhere.

"Hey, you'd all be honored to make out with me!" Jerome called as he jumped in next. Fabian came in after them, wincing at the chill of the pool. Mara took a step back, blushing at how both Fabian and Jerome were only wearing boxers and Patricia in her underclothes.

"Mara, come on!" Patricia yelled. "It's nice!"

"No, thank you," Mara took another step back.

"Jerome, carry her in," Patricia ordered teasingly.

"What? No," Jerome said.

"Why not?"

"Because I don't know her."

"You don't know half the sluts you date. Mara's better."

"Patricia," Fabian sighed. "Mara doesn't have to do anything. It's awkward enough for her to even be at this party."

"Listen to this guy. Are you in love, Rutter?" Jerome grinned.

"I am not," Fabian blushed. "I'm trying to be logical. We barely know Mara and it'd be rude to make her join us."

"Oh come on Mara, I thought we were friends." Joy whined.

"I-I'd really rather not." Mara backed up and she collided straight into a boy that was walking by the pool.

"Hey, watch where you're going," the blond beside him snapped.

"Amber," the boy sighed. "You're being too clingy."

"Mick!" Amber gasped. "I hate you!"

"She's probably on her period," another girl beside the guy coughed.

"KT!" Mick turned red. "D-Don't even mention that!"

"He's reeeeed," KT drawled, laughing brightly. "It's nature, Mick. Accept it like we accept guys having w-"

"Okay, that's enough." Mick clamped a hand over her mouth. "Uh, sorry." He directed the last part to Mara before he started to drag Amber away.

"I can't believe you sometimes," Amber glared at him. "You didn't even make eye contact when you apologized."

"You're the one who was rude to her," KT cut in.

"Was I asking you?!" Amber glared at KT.

"Amber, please," Mick sighed. He turned, gripped Mara by the shoulders, and solemnly said, "Sorry." Mara swallowed hard. She hadn't seen a boy that handsome before. Staring into his blue eyes, his gaze never leaving hers, it was...nice.

"It's alright." Mara smiled weakly, and she pushed up her glasses.

"If you're sure," Mick removed his hands. "Let me get you a drink. It's the least I can do."

"No, no, it's fine." Mara assured him.

"Let me do something to make it up to you, then." Mick said.

"Mick," Amber snapped her fingers. "What the hell are you doing?"

"I'm being nice," Mick said. "Do I need your permission for that?"

"Don't patronize me!" Amber gasped. "I am not that kind of girlfriend and you know it." She grabbed his hand in a futile attempt to get him away from Mara.

"Amber," Mick rolled his eyes, "don't. I'll take care of this and catch up with you later."

"Fine," Amber spat. "I hope you're happy breaking the hearts of those you love!" She stomped off, but even her words weren't enough to make Mick go after her. KT just stood there awkwardly, wondering what to do.

"Don't worry about me," Mara told Mick. "I'm with my friends right now, anyway."

"Swimming." KT nudged Mick, staring down at the pool with interest. "That would be a good workout."

"That," Mick grinned, "sounds like a challenge." He tore off his shirt and pants and dove right in.

"Mick!" KT called. "Wait!"

"What?" Mick popped his head up.

"Uh-" KT paused, flustered by his lack of clothing. Years of training had been really good to him... "What about Amber?"

"She'll be fine," Mick said obliviously. "Now are you getting in?"

KT sighed. Mick had been her best friend for years. She knew how many girlfriends he'd had. She knew how often his relationships ended. She knew that his lack of being romantic often did the trick. He was sweet, but he was oblivious. He didn't understand girls and their minds. He didn't even _try_.

"Duh." KT smiled, and she jumped in. Because when it came to her best friend, sometimes she had to accept that was who he was.

* * *

Amber stomped off, away from Mick and his best friend. She hated this feeling- this feeling of jealousy. KT Rush wasn't anything special. She didn't have Amber's grace and, in Amber's opinion, wasn't nearly as pretty. But what Amber hated the most was how KT knew Mick all these years and Amber barely met him a year ago, making the two close.

"Amber," Erin walked over to her. "Poppy, Willow, and I have been looking for you. Is everything okay?"

"Everything's fine," Amber tried to smile. "I was just fighting with...someone, but, uh, it's okay now. Let's go get to know each other, shall we?" She started to walk after Erin, but she barely walked two steps before a guy exiting the kitchen spilled his drink down the front of her shirt.

"Whoa!" The guy exclaimed.

"_Ew_!" Amber shrieked as the cold alcohol touched her skin. "That is so _gross_!"

"My baad," the guy laughed. It was clear he was drunk. Amber gave him a once over, clearly unimpressed. He was skinny, lanky, and sort of tall. He was dark skinned and his hair was close cut. His eyes were dark brown, but right now his uncontrollable laughing was making it hard to tell.

"Get away from me!" Amber shoved him backwards.

"Ouch," the guy mumbled as he stumbled back into a wall. "Hey, you're pretty." His hand reached out and touched Amber's cheek gently.

"Erin!" Amber yelled, horrified. "Get this rapist _off of me_!"

"Um, he's not really raping you." Erin pointed out. One look from Amber told her she said the wrong thing, so Erin quickly grabbed Amber's wrist and pulled her out of there.

"That was just so creepy," Amber wailed. "I need Mick!"

"We'll find your Mick," Erin said, sighing. Weren't college girls supposed to be sophisticated?

"What? No way. He blew me off," Amber waved that idea away. "Now where are Willow and Poppy?"

"They're waiting for us over in the living room." Erin gave up trying to soothe the girl and she just led her over to where the others were.

"Hey." Amber gave them a smile once she greeted them. Willow was looking around wearily and Poppy seemed to be trying to sink herself deep into the couch they sat on.

"Hi, Amber," Poppy said. "Did you come late?"

"Oh no, I was with my boyfriend and his...uh, friend," Amber said. "Sorry."

"You have a boyfriend?" Willow perked up slightly.

"You have to tell us about him." Erin said, interested herself.

"What? Why?" Amber asked, baffled.

"Well- because- we want to know how to talk to a guy." Poppy admitted.

"You mean you three don't have boyfriends?" Amber gasped. "That's going to be my mission, I promise. Now let me talk to you about the three stages of getting a guy: the hints, the tease, and the kiss."

"You mean there's only three?" Erin asked.

"If done well," Amber warned. "First off, drop hints you're interested. With Mick, I liked to pass by his locker every day with this." She flipped her hair and gave a flirty smile.

"That's demeaning." Poppy deadpanned.

"Well, you don't have to do that exactly," Amber said. "Just look attractive to them and make them interested. You catch my drift, right?"

"You're sure that'll work?" Erin looked doubtful.

"Maybe," Amber shrugged. "It all depends on the person." She reached over and touched one of Poppy's two braids. "Do you always wear your hair like that?"

"Uh...yes?"

"I've got my work cut out for me," Amber sighed. "What about makeup? Do you guys wear any?"

"Sometimes?" Erin offered.

"My parents don't like me to wear makeup," Willow said.

"You're eighteen, Willow! They can't tell you what to do," Amber said.

"They're still my legal guardians if I live with them," Willow pouted childishly.

"For now," Amber winked. "Why don't you move out?"

"I don't have the money to, and my parents wouldn't want to give me the money for it. They like having me there, anyway." Willow said.

"It sounds like they're smothering you," Poppy mentioned.

"Yeah," Erin agreed.

"They're not," Willow defended them. "I'm fine, okay? Just fine."

"You poor, poor high schooler," Amber sighed. "They brainwashed you to think that. Come on, are you going to complain about your parents all night, or are you going to have fun?"

"I'm not complaining. I love my parents."

"Everyone has to love their parents. Unless they're drunks. Or bastards that leave their children at a young age only to never come back. Or if they're dead. Because if they're dead you can't love them. Unless you got to know them before they died. Then-"

"Amber, we get it. You can love most parents," Poppy cut her off. "The question is, what now? Aren't we supposed to be bonding or something?"

"Oh yes. Let's go bond over some drinks," Amber said. "Mick would usually get me one, but he doesn't love me anymore, so I won't ask him. Hey, you." She poked a passing guy, who happened to be Eddie. Nina was walking beside him.

"Yeah?" Eddie turned to look at her sideways.

"Can you get me a drink?"

"What, I don't even get a name first?" Eddie grinned. "Sure pretty girl, I'll get you a drink."

"Oh, right. I'm Amber," Amber said. "Is that your sister?"

"No, I'm Nina. His best friend and self-appointed babysitter," Nina said.

"Well, hi. I like your hair. Can I see it?" Amber asked.

"Um...sure?"

"This, Poppy," Amber caught a handful of Nina's hair and she shook it. "_This_ is what your hair should be. Loose, wavy, and totally chic."

"So, any preference on that drink?" Eddie asked.

"Anything strong," Amber said.

"And is there a reason you asked me to get you this drink?" Eddie looked amused.

"Why are you questioning me? I'm blond and hot." Amber stated.

"Fair enough. As long as I get to know you better, Amber," Eddie said. "My name's Eddie, just so you know."

"Eddie. A cute American boy, huh? I like it," Amber grinned.

"Is that part of the three steps?" Willow wondered aloud.

"Patience, young child."

"I'm only a few years younger than you!"

"Whatever. Let's just go have fun." Amber said.

* * *

"I hate having fun," Patricia muttered.

"Come on, Patricia! You usually love diving," Joy nudged her. "This diving board is the highest I've ever seen! It's bound to be amazing!"

"_You_ are on the swim team and can make these jumps everyday. _I_ am normal and am not a fish." Patricia crossed her arms.

"Hey, what are you implying?"

"I'm not doing this."

"Too late. You're already up here." Joy said, amused.

"That doesn't mean I can't go down," Patricia challenged.

"Okay, then go down." Joy then pushed Patricia off the diving board. After Patricia came up, sputtering and swearing, Joy did a perfect dive after her. When she surfaced she was greeted with a splash of water her way.

"I hate you." Patricia snapped.

"You did it," Joy grinned, but Patricia just exited the pool, angry.

"You sure know how to make a splash." Eddie mentioned as Patricia stalked past him. He'd been walking past the pool to take Amber her drink, but when Patricia fell into the water, she'd splashed him and intrigued him somewhat.

"Fuck off." Patricia gave him the middle finger as she grabbed a towel from a stack nearby, not bothering to even look his way.

"Harsh words, Yacker. And here I'm just trying to be friendly," Eddie teased as he emptied the drink he'd been carrying for Amber, seeing how it now had pool water in it.

"_You_." Patricia gasped, turning to glare at Eddie.

"In the flesh," Eddie said teasingly. "Did you request Nicki Minaj from the DJ here, sweetheart?"

"God_damn_it, why the hell are you here?" Patricia glowered.

"I was invited," Eddie huffed.

"Yeah, right. And who invited you?"

"Jerome did. He's a good friend of mine."

"I have to talk to that Slimeball," Patricia grumbled to himself. "So you showed up anyway? You don't even know anyone here."

"You don't know me," Eddie winked, "so I wouldn't be so sure. See you around, Hermione."

"Oh great, just what we need. Another patronizing American whose only reference to the UK is Harry Potter," Patricia said. "Do us all a favor and go die in a hole, why don't you?"

"Charming," Eddie said dryly, but he just turned and left to get a new drink.

"Ooh, who was the hottie?" Joy came over to Patricia, wringing her hair out and dabbing it with a towel.

"I don't know and I don't care," Patricia said. "He was so _ugh_."

"But hot, right?" Joy grinned.

"Joy!" Patricia explained.

"What?" Joy raised her palms up in a way to show innocence.

"Come on, let's get back to the others." Patricia said, exasperated.

"Um, guys?" Fabian exited the water, dripping wet. "Can we go back inside? It's getting cold and Jerome's already making out with some girl."

"Jerome is such a whore," Joy remarked. "I can't believe you ever dated him." She gave a pointed look towards Patricia. Patricia scowled as her jade eyes reflected her annoyance towards Joy's remark.

"I dated him for like a month. Don't get excited," Patricia huffed.

"Then you cheated on him and gave him a taste of his own medicine," Joy gave her a high five which Patricia weakly returned. Because Patricia hadn't meant to give Jerome a taste of his own medicine; she had merely been too drunk and Jerome too distant. Even so, they broke it off because they realized it wouldn't work.

But Patricia _had_ really wanted it work.

"I'm going to find Alfie," Fabian said. "I'll be right back." Joy and Patricia didn't reply; instead, they talked on about boys. Fabian went on without them.

He entered the living room where he found people just sitting around. Amber and Eddie were talking to each other, and Erin, Willow, and Poppy watched them intensely. Nina sat aside from everyone, just sighing and drinking from her cup.

"Hey, you're that one guy!" Nina perked up when she saw Fabian. "The one from the store earlier, right?"

"Yeah. You're the employee at Anubis Records, right?" Fabian eyed her cautiously. "The one who was lying to my friend?"

"In all fairness, I think every employee lies to their customers." Nina said, not looking troubled by how he'd remembered her.

"And your name is Nina?" Fabian couldn't hide the grin on his face. He stood by her, leaning against the wall comfortably.

"Yup. What's your name?"

"Fabian."

"So you're not Fabes. Gotcha." Nina said.

"That's just, um, what my friend calls me," Fabian bushed red. "She likes to give me nicknames."

"Cute," Nina said. "How long have you two been dating?"

"We're not dating." Fabian was quick to say. "She and I have been best friends since grade school, that's all. Along with my other friend, Patricia."

"The one clashing with Eddie, right?" Nina asked, and Fabian nodded. "Well he's like that, so I'm sorry about him. Is this your friend's birthday party?"

"No, my other friend Jerome is just having this party," Fabian shrugged.

"Eddie knows him." Nina nodded, and they fell into awkward silence.

"W-Well," Fabian coughed, "how are you liking this party so far?"

"It's good. Definitely fun." Nina fidgeted, playing with the hem of her shirt. Fabian looked away shyly, wondering what else he could say.

"Um," Fabian blurted, "I have to go now."

"Have fun." Nina gave him a shy smile before she turned to see if Eddie was done talking to Amber. He wasn't; instead, he was now kissing her. Nina rolled her eyes.

Fabian walked away, unsure why he'd stopped to talk to her in the first place. He remembered to go find Alfie and he entered the kitchen to find Alfie splayed out over the kitchen table.

"Alfie," Fabian nudged his friend. "Alfie!"

"Hmmm? Whatizzit?" Alfie asked, rolling over.

"Are you okay?" Fabian questioned.

"Yep...I feel *hiccup* fiiiine." Alfie began to chuckle.

"Alfie, let's get you to a bed." Fabian sighed.

"NO!" Alfie panicked. "I can't go to bed with anyone!"

"What? No. No! That's...that's gross!" Fabian shrieked. "I meant to take you so you can sleep by yourself! Not me...with you!"

"Ohhh," Alfie drawled. "Fabian?"

"Yeah?"

"So you're Fabian?"

"Uh...yeah."

"I met a girl, Fabian," Alfie grinned. "She was pretty."

"That's great, Alfie," Fabian said tiredly. "Just go upstairs."

"But you don't get it," Alfie pleaded. "She was like a model."

"Goodbye Alfie," Fabian shoved his friend up the stairs.

"Bye." Alfie chuckled to himself as he swayed back and forth, going up the stairs. He passed out when he reached the top, and Fabian sighed to himself.

* * *

Jerome entered one of the many rooms of the house, trying to find a bathroom. He liked the place, but it was really hard to find things since it wasn't his own house.

"I'm sorry!" Mara gasped, and she jumped when Jerome opened the door. Jerome stumbled backwards.

"What are you doing up here?" Jerome asked, recognizing her as one of Joy's friends.

"Reading," Mara said sheepishly, and she held out a book.

"You came upstairs in the middle of a party...to read?" Jerome said slowly.

"I'll go," Mara said quickly.

"No, that's not what I..." Jerome trailed off. "You can stay."

"Thank you," Mara thanked him, but Jerome had already left the room, bothered about how the weird girl had snuck off to _read_.

"Gerbil!" Poppy almost crashed into her brother as she and a boy holding her hand were about to enter a room. Jerome had continued trying to find a bathroom and instead had found his sister.

"Poopy?" Jerome eyed her and the boy. "What's going on?"

"Nothing," Poppy dropped the boy's hand. "Amber gave me some tips."

"Amber?"

"Look, it's nothing bad. Go back to the party." Poppy said.

"You're drunk?" Jerome directed this question to the boy.

"No," the boy said.

"Then why are you with my sister? Can't you do better?" Jerome examined him critically. "Alright, you have a STD, don't you?"

"Jerome!" Poppy gasped. The boy looked horrified at Jerome's guess.

"I'm asking," Jerome shrugged. "What individual with self-respect would go for you?"

"You're horrible," Poppy spat.

"Well, I try." Jerome smirked.

"Y-You know, I think I should go," the boy coughed. "See you around, Poppy."

"You don't have to go so soon." Poppy insisted.

"No, see, I have something that I forgot about...I need to go."

After the boy had hurriedly left, Poppy turned towards a smirking Jerome with anger evident in her eyes.

"You rat! That was the first time a boy's been interested in me. An older, cute, nice boy!" Poppy cried, shoving her brother hard. He stumbled backwards, but kept a cool, level face on.

"Oh come on," Jerome made a face. "That bloke was only interested in you so he could get into your pants. What was he, eighteen? Trust me, I know boys at that age."

"We weren't going to do anything! Just get to know each other!" Poppy defended herself. "Amber said the best place to get to know a boy was someplace secluded and quiet. That way they're not only already interested and can pay full attention to you, but they'll link the environment to something romantic."

"I'm sorry, _Amber_? Who is this, another one of your little imaginary friends?"

"No. For your information she's a college student I invited here," Poppy said. "I can have older friends, you know."

"Ha! You, have friends? That alone is a laugh." Jerome said.

"I hate you," Poppy murmured as she shoved past him. Jerome watched her go, smirking like nothing had happened.

* * *

"Victor, honestly, you'll drive yourself to your death, acting like this," Trudy scolded as she entered his room to find him working like he always was.

"Don't trifle yourself with me, Trudy. I'm fine." Victor said.

"It's midnight and you're working away." Trudy said stubbornly.

"Yes, well, so are you." Victor said childishly.

"I'm your maid; I have specific hours I work." Trudy said.

"I'll get to sleep soon enough. Go clean someplace else," Victor waved his hand to show for her to leave as he continued to pore over a book on his desk.

"I've cleaned everywhere else but your study," Trudy said.

"Well, get to it tomorrow."

"Victor, I'm worried about you."

"You aren't supposed to be worried about me," Victor snapped harshly. "You're just the help." He went back to his book, but Trudy turned and left, feeling unusually sad.

She did worry too much about her grumpy employer, but it wasn't anything unusual. Trudy was a naturally motherly person and a natural worrier.

Victor, in turn, watched as Trudy left. He hated to hurt her that way, but he had to do it. She was so like someone else he'd known, a long time ago. He couldn't get tied up with her again, at least not emotionally.

"There, Corbierre," Victor whispered as he pointed to something in his book. "This can end our suffering. This can make sure that we won't be tangled with the children's fate. This can make sure we'll be free."

**Thanks for reading! It may seem confusing and random, but I promise, everything is there for a reason. Even some of the most weird moments you see. :)**

**A big thanks to my reviewers:**

**stuckbeingrachel**

**Just Juice**

**cruzguadalupe6**

**bondlikesuperglue**

**Tinydancer973- No you're not implying anything! I'm still a diehard Jabian shipper. I'm sorry if I've been looking like I neglected it. Thank you for making me realize that my own ship should be more important than others.**

**Guest**

**hbhs12**

**Samantha**

**HOAluver13**

**fanficsrule2019**

**FloraIrmaTylee- YOU HAVE BEEN CONVERTED INTO A JABIAN FAN? I CAN LOVE YOU AGAIN!**

**koryandrs**

**I'd like to thank Tinydancer973 because he/she made me realize something. I have been neglecting my love for Jabian because so many people prefer Fabina over Jabian and I like to please my reviewers. For that I'd like for you guys to vote: Fabina or Jabian?**


End file.
